


Blue Paint and Dust

by Hgrade



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Slavery, Vehicon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hgrade/pseuds/Hgrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A minor origin story for Breakdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Paint and Dust

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing around with the idea of this story for a while.

His freshly spark-infused protoform was pressed into a vehicon frame, and it had sealed his fate.

Breakdown had no name for his first thousand solar cycles, only a serial number in that great slave powered factory at the outer edge of Kaon. Life was not easy, the rations were poor and they were under constant threat of beatings by their floor manager.

The pits were a frequent draw for the uneducated, underpaid working class. Though the betting was only allowed to better-framed bots Breakdown would frequent the throngs with his brothers and sisters. 

Shoulder-to shoulder, packed tight as newly mined energon crystals, they found themselves gazing up at the massive screen. Megatronus was the main event, at least three times a week the massive vehicon warrior was killing mechanimal monsters and crushing the sparks of his competitors.

For the lowly, tired and weary, Megatron was their champion dearest. He was all they could speak of, though now and then the other fighters were mentioned in passing. Nobody cared for them though, everyone wanted more Megatron. He was charming, inviting and more than happy to settle down in the same hold as the others of his kind.

Miners were frequent visitors to the vehicon barracks, they were minor celebrities to their impoverished fans. While it wasn't difficult to imagine the strangers as better, there was hardly any difference in their social standing. Except, unlike those conscripted into working the mines, they could possibly be upgraded and allowed freedom.

Freedom isn't free, they had to slave away for at least ten thousand vorns before earning enough credits to get a frame upgrade in some hole in the wall. Upgrades only came to the sneakiest bots as well, sometimes firmware or serial numbers gave away their vehicon origins and they would be reported to their masters. 

Breakdown saw that happen more than once, more than twice. The sight of fear in those dark, hopeless eyes had convinced him to never attempt an escape.


End file.
